


Funtime

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: alex is funtime freddy, and applied it to Sister Location, benny is bon-bon, i took the "the animatronics are possessed by the spirits of children" theory, inspired by the sister location custom nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Alex and Benny were best friends. Together forever, joined at the hip, one might say.
Not even death could tear them apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aevumrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumrhyme/gifts).



They were the best of friends, though at first glance you wouldn't realize it. Benny was a quiet, shy child, the kind who enjoyed watching more than participating. Alex, on the other hand, was loud, abrasive, and quick to anger. In fact, he seemed more the type to _bully_ kids like Benny, not be best friends with them!

 

_[“Benny, yer so shy! Like a lil bun-bun, ya know?]_

 

They were inseparable, to the point if you saw Alex, Benny probably wasn't far behind. They were closer than friends, closer than siblings, even. Alex was fiercely protective of Benny, often resulting in him being covered in bruises and Star Wars bandaids from the many fights he ended up getting into for their sake.

 

Truly, it seemed like a friendship that would last forever.

 

_[“Bon-Bon, c'mon! We're gonna miss Baby's show if ya don't hurry!”]_

 

Until they met _him._ The man who reeked of death, though nobody else but Benny seemed to notice it. They didn't like being around Mr. Afton, not without Alex. With Alex, they felt safe.

 

Maybe that was their mistake.

 

_["The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats."]_

 

When he woke up, he was cold. He didn't like being cold. He didn't recognize the room, either. It made him angry, not knowing where he was.

 

Movement. He could sense movement. Maybe it was that Afton guy. He growled, turning towards the movement.

 

_“Shh, it's okay! I think it was just a mouse!”_

 

He stopped. He didn't understand. He couldn't see his Bon-Bon anywhere, but that was definitely their voice.

 

“......”

 

The movement was gone. It stayed gone for several nights. It wasn't until days later when he got the chance to move again.

 

Michael Afton was still in the building. This time, Alex wouldn't let him get away.

  
_“Well, hello again... Ready for_ **_r̀o̷̢͟uņ͞d҉̵̡ t̸͘wo͏?"͞_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ZALGO TEXT:
> 
> round two


End file.
